


Prom 2.0

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Disappointment, Do-Over, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Prom, Regret, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: the readers prom was a complete disaster so Bucky and the others try to make it up to them.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel





	Prom 2.0

My prom happened a few years ago, but I can still remember it as though it was yesterday. The fancy limos, the meal, the dancing, the photos, it probably sounds really fun right? Wrong. You see dear reader, at my prom, I was the laughing stock of the night. I was excited about going I even had my mother buy me a new dress to wear, a black and white striped party dress, nothing too fancy for prom but not too informal. My hair was down and curled and I had the perfect amount of make-up on, nothing too heavy like most girls had. The prom started at 7 and my date was going to pick me up at 6:30 so we could make it in time with everyone else.

Ah yes, my date, he was way out of my league but never the less he asked me to prom. I, of course, wasn’t expecting to be asked to prom I assumed I would just go with my friends, this is where problem number one started; all my friends had dates to the prom meaning I would either be dateless or not go at all. But I would never hear the end of it if I didn’t show up:

“(Y/N) where were you?”

“Why didn’t you show up to prom?”

“So what you didn’t have a date a lot of people didn’t, doesn’t mean you couldn’t have spent time with us!”

The doorbell rang and I hid behind the corner so I could secretly spy on my parents and be able to interject if anything gets too…embarrassing, to say the least. my eyes trailed up his legs, to begin with, a black suit nice I thought to myself, my eyes landed on his face and he was— hang on, that’s not him, who is this guy and who’s that girl hanging onto his arm? I quickly scanned my parent’s faces and saw a look of disappointment and understanding, the mystery couple left a few minutes after and my mum called me down. I took one look into her eyes and knew he wasn’t coming, I resisted the urge to cry as he didn’t deserve my sorrow, I took a minute to pull myself together and my mother offered me a lift to the venue. Problem number 2: my date ditched me.

“So you hated prom because you got stood up? So what, you must have had a good time without him.” Said Natasha, “It’s not just that Nat, at the meal the waiter spilt orange juice down me and ruined my dress, one of my heels broke so I looked like I had a weird limp and someone there started a fake rumour about me which soon got everyone’s attention and they all started laughing at me” I said with tears starting to form. It was silly to be reacting like this but people say prom is supposed to be the best thing ever, a big end of year party for all the hard work I did in school, but my prom turned out to be the place just above hell or maybe below.

“Wow, you have got some serious issues (L/N)” Tony interjected, “yeah, I know” I replied. Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Nat so now I had two pairs of judging eyes on me, Tony looked as though he was thinking and with the smile forming on his face one can only assume it wasn’t a good idea.

“No”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna say”

“Don’t need to the smirk on your face says it all”

“Please just let me explain my idea, it’s actually very goo—“

“Nope, end of, no more, we’re done” I said walking away from the kitchen area and towards my room. As I was walking along the corridors I felt a looming presence over my shoulder relax it’s probably just someone going to their room you’re not the only one on this floor stupid, as I turned to the small entrance to my room the figure followed I did a sharp spin and was facing a broad chest. I slowly looked up and was met with dazzling blue eyes “Hey doll” a smirk and my knees went weak “Barnes” I opened up the door to my room and left it open for him to follow. I flopped onto the sofa with a huff I could hear the door shutting in the background “So I heard about your prim in the kitchen.”

“Prim?” I asked giggling a little, Bucky looked confused at first he was so cute when he was confused, his head would tilt to the side a little and he would have an adorable pout bearing his lips. “Yes prim, that is what you said right?”

“Its prom, with an o. You should get a hearing aid especially at your age that thing will come in handy” you laughed, Bucky looked slightly pissed at that and raised his eyebrow a smirk resurfacing “Oh yeah, you think you’re so funny doll you wait till I get my hands on you” I stopped laughing and looked at him. In a flash Bucky was on top of me tickling me, my screams and laughter filled the room “Ah see I don’t need a hearing aid doll, I can hear you just fine” ooooh he was so going to get it. Before I could release my wrath on Bucky he sat up quickly with a dopey smile on his face.

“What’s up with you dopey?”

“Will you be my prom date?”

I was taken back, what does he mean ‘prom date’ Tony isn’t having a party anytime soon so it couldn’t be that and Bucky’s asked me on dates before but never like this. “Wha—wha do you mean Buck?” He leaned back into the sofa his arms resting behind his head, his eyes closed “Well since your prom was so bad lets redo it, we could get Tony to organise it along with Nat, we would have great music, great food and not to mention you would have a great date” he peeked open his right eye and looked at me when he said the last bit. I sat there for a few minutes thinking over his proposal and vigorously shook my head ‘yes’.

“Great!” Bucky sprung to life and dashed out the room to find Tony only to come back and hang his head around the door frame “Oh and doll I’ll pick you up at 6” with a wink he was gone. God that man was crazy but I loved him for it.

———time skip————

It was 5:53 and I was pacing around my room, the carpet sadly feeling the wrath of my heels. My dress was swaying with every turn I took, I kept stretching my arms in front of me trying to release the tension before Bucky got here, he would definitely not like to see me having a nervous breakdown right before our ‘prom’ besides I can’t ruin another prom for myself. There was a faint tapping sound at my door, I sucked in a deep breath and did one final twirl in the mirror; my hands trembled as I swung the door open to reveal heaven.

My eyes trailed up his black trousers to his black dress-shirt and to match a black blazer; the top few buttons were undone showing off a small glimpse of his chest. My eyes finally took in the features of his face: his lips were the perfect shade of pink, he was blushing a little from the slightly reddish tint on his tanned cheeks, his eyes were like staring into space they were beautiful. He coughed bringing me back into reality, my face flushed as I realised what I just did he rubbed the back of his neck “Heh, you look beautiful” I felt myself crack a small smile. Bucky’s face changed from happiness to realisation with quick movements he pulled a rose from his pocket “For you by–by the way” I grasped the flower and placed it within my hair, Bucky smiling brightly.

He leads me to the main living room area (thing), the walls were covered in streamers and balloons; it was amazing. There were spotlights all over the dance floor as well as the biggest disco ball I’ve ever seen, Bucky brought his hand into mine and led me to the others who were dressed in suits and dresses.

I can’t believe they did this all for me

We drank, we danced, we ate and then we drank some more. Tonight was definitely better than my original prom, for a start I was surrounded by great people and my date didn’t stand me up. It was the final dance, a slow song, I recognised it as one of Steve’s wartime favourites. I was lightly sipping my drink when a hand became noticeable in front of me, I looked up to be met with those glowing blue eyes “Care to dance doll?” He whispered I placed my hand in his with a tight grip “It would be my pleasure sergeant”.

As me and Bucky swayed to It’s Been A Long, Long Time the atmosphere around us was calm, most of the team either went to bed or went to another room to give me and Buck some privacy. Bucky’s head was on top of mine, his arms wrapped around my waist holding me close I could hear him murmuring the words to the song.

“Kiss me once, then kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It’s been a long, long time”

I leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Bucky’s neck he pulled apart to look at me in the eyes “I hope I did well, please tell me you like it otherwise I have no idea what else to do” I giggled “It was wonderful Bucky, no one has ever gone into so much effort for me”

“So you’re saying I’m a try hard”

“What no I love it shows me you care, but there is one thing you could do” you stated with a smirk, Bucky’s eyes widened “Wha—what? What is it, I’ll do anything” I went up on my tip-toes, my lips hovering in front of his own “For a start sergeant you could tell me you love me and then-“

“And then?” He asked leaning closer to my lips, I looked back into his mesmerising eyes “And then you could kiss me” he smiled at that. Bucky took in a deep breath “(Y/N) I am in love with you, I have been since the very first day we meet and every time you’ve gone on a date with me or just shown general affection for me, well to be honest it makes me weak at the knees.”

“Kiss me, Barnes”

“With pleasure (L/N)”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this somehow then go check out my other stuff like my ongoing series: Do You Regret It? Thanks :3


End file.
